jerrycomputerandelectronicsfandomcom-20200214-history
AMD Phenom X4 9750 Quad Core Processor
Price: S$120 Info *Manufacturer: AMD *CPU Type: Desktop *Processor Interface: Socket AM2+ *Processor Class: Phenom X4 *Processor Speed: X4 9750 / 2.40GHz *Cores: Quad *Cache Size: 4MB L2 + L3 *Fan: Not Included *Wattage: 125W *Additional Technologies: HyperTransport, MMX, Enhanced Virus Protection, AMD64, Cool'n'Quiet *Unlocked Multiplier: No *Instruction Set: SSE, SSE2, SSE3 Specifications and Features *'The industry's first true Quad core x86 processor ' True quad-core designed from the ground up for better communication between cores. Cores can communicate on die rather than on package for better performance *'AMD64 with Direct Connect Architecture ' Increases application performance by reducing memory latency . Scales memory bandwidth and performance to match compute needs. HyperTransport™ Technology provides up to 14.4GB/s peak bandwidth per processor—reducing I/O bottlenecks. Up to 27.2GB/s total delivered processor-to-system bandwidth (HyperTransport bus + memory bus) *'AMD Balanced Smart Cache' In addition to the 512K L2 cache per core, up to 2MB of L3 cache shared by up to 4 cores. Shortened access times to highly accessed data for better performance. *'AMD Wide Floating Point Accelerator ' High performance (128bit internal data path) floating point unit per core. Larger data paths for quicker floating point calculations and better performance. *'HyperTransport™ 3.0 Technology' Up to 8 .0 GB/s HyperTransport™ I/O bandwidth; Up to 14.4GB/s in HyperTransport Generation 3.0 mode. Up to 27.2GB/s total delivered processor-to-system bandwidth (HyperTransport bus + memory bus). Quick access times to system resources for better performance. *'Integrated DDR2 DRAM Controller with AMD Memory Optimizer Technology ' A high-bandwidth, low-latency integrated DDR2 memory controller. Quick access to system memory for better performance. *'AMD Virtualization™ (AMD-V™) With Rapid Virtualization Indexing ' Silicon feature-set enhancements designed to improve the performance, reliability, and security of existing and future virtualization environments by allowing virtualized applications with direct and rapid access to their allocated memory. Helps virtualization software to run more securely and efficiently enabling a better experience when dealing with virtual systems *'AMD Cool'n'Quiet™ 2.0 technology ' Enhanced power management features which automatically and instantaneously adjusts performance states and features based on processor performance requirements. For quieter operation and reduced power requirements. Enables platform designs providing less heat and noise efficient performance and energy usage. *'AMD CoolCore™ Technology ' Reduces processor energy consumption by turning off unused parts of the processor. For example, the memory controller can turn off the write logic when reading from memory, helping reduce system power. Reduces processor energy consumption by turning off unused parts of the processor. For example, the memory controller can turn off the write logic when reading from memory, helping reduce system power. Power can be switched on or off within a single clock cycle, saving energy without comprimised performance. Helps users get more efficient performance by dynamically activating or turning off parts of the processor. *'Dual Dynamic Power Management™ ' Enables more granular power management capabilities to reduce processor energy consumption. Separate power planes for cores and memory controller, for optimum power consumption and performance, creating more opportunities for power savings within the cores and memory controller. Helps improve platform efficiency by providing on demand memory performance while still allowing for decreased system power consumption Category:Processors